


Hold on Hope (MCU) - Art

by cybel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson looking at Clint (with hearts in his eyes).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold on Hope (MCU) - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crinklysolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklysolution/gifts), [Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/gifts).



> This started as a miscellaneous photoshop composite, but happily Crinklysolution liked it enough to ask that I adapt it as a podfic cover for her reading of [ _But I Will Hold On Hope (And I Won't Let You Choke)_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/437794) by Perpetual Motion (see the podfic post [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/542183)). Needless to say, I was more than happy to oblige!

  
Click on the thumbnails below for larger images:

Original Art:  
[](https://postimg.org/image/rmyh28wbd/)

Podfic Cover:  
[](https://postimg.org/image/xg3xp2il5/)  



End file.
